World of minecraft
by colinot
Summary: Un homme seul dans un monde inconnu. comment va-t-il survivre?


**World Of Minecraft**

* * *

 **-** j'ai écrit cette histoire à la base pour faire un mono mp3, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de l'enregistrer. En le relisant j'ai remarqué qu'il pourrait convenir à une fanfic, donc le voici. Mais attention quand je l'ai écrit, minecraft était encore en BETA et plein de chose comme les villageois, les enderman, la viande de zombies, etc... n'existaient pas encore.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Premier jour: Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je ne sais même pas qui je suis. Quand je me suis réveillé, J'étais là. J'ai exploré les alentours pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Mais les seules autres formes de vie que j'ai trouvées, ne sont que quelques animaux inoffensifs. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher. Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer mon exploration pour aujourd'hui. Je vais m'endormir à l'abri d'un arbre, et continuerai mon exploration demain.

Jour 2: Je m'étais trompé. Il n'y a pas que les animaux inoffensifs qui peuplent cet endroit. À la tomber de la nuit, des monstres sont apparus, et s'en sont pris à moi. J'ai passé la nuit à courir dans tout les sens pour leur échapper. Heureusement pour moi, la plus part d'entre eux, prirent feu aux lever du soleil. Quant aux autres, je réussi à les attirer dans un trou, où ils explosèrent, je ne sais comment. Il faut à tout pris me faire un abri.

Jour 3: J'ai les mains en sang, je suis exténué et affamé. Mais mon abri est enfin achevé. Je l'ai creusé dans de la terre meuble. Il n'est pas très grand, mais ce sera suffisant pour me mettre à l'abri des monstres. Maintenant il me faut des armes pour me défendre et chassé. Ainsi que des outils pour amélioré mon confort.

Jour 4: Avec des morceaux de bois je me suis fabriquer un petit atelier, grâce auquel j'ai pus me fabriquer: une épée, une pioche, une pelle, une bêche, et une hache. Par chance j'ai trouvé des œufs. Au moins maintenant je suis rassasié.

Jour 5: Avec l'aide de ma pioche en bois, j'ai réussi à tailler de la pierre pour avoir des outils plus solides.

Jour 7: Cela fait plusieurs jours que je chasse. Je me suis fais un stocke de nourriture qui devrais durer un moment. Je me suis aussi fait, avec le cuir de vaches que j'ai tué, une armure rudimentaire qui me protégera mieux des monstres en cas d'attaque. Ainsi qu'un lit avec de la laine de mouton et quelque planche de bois.

Jour 15: Afin d'améliorer mon équipement. J'ai commencé à miné une grotte à proximité de mon abris. Je suis rapidement tombé sur un gisement de charbon. Ce qui m'a permis de confectionner des torches qui tiennent à l'écart les monstres environnent, et me permette de piocher plus profondément en éclairant mon chemin.

Jour 23: J'ai la preuve que les monstres ont un certain niveau d'intelligence. Aujourd'hui, alors que prospectais un gisement de fer. J'ai fais une percé dans un mur, qui mené à une crypte aménagé. À peine avais-je fais deux pas, que je me faisais attaquer. Heureusement, j'ai pus vite comblé le trou que j'avais fait, après avoir occis les monstre qui mon attaqués. Et pour êtres certain d'être tranquille. J'ai construit un mur par-dessus le premier, construit par les monstres.

Jour 27: Afin de varier mon alimentation, je me suis fabriquer une canne à pêche. J'ai de la chance, le coin et abondant en poissons.

Jour 32: Cela fais un mois que je vis sur cette contré. Cela fait peut-être plus. Mais ma mémoire ne remonte pas aussi loin. À l'aide d'une plante ressemblant à du bambou. Je me suis fabriquer des feuilles de papier avec laquelle je me suis fais une sorte de journal, que je remplis à l'aide d'encre de poulpe. J'ai retranscrit ce que j'ai fais jusqu'ici, comme si je l'avais fais le jour même. Ce journal m'aidera à retrouver la mémoire en cas d'une nouvelle crise d'amnésie. Je rajoute ci-dessous, un résumer des créatures que j'ai rencontré, ainsi que les ressources qu'elle mon apporté.

Moutons-inoffensif-donne de la laine.

Vaches-inoffensif-donne du cuir.

Cochons-inoffensif-donne de la viande.

Poules-inoffensif-donne des œufs et des plumes.

Araignées-inoffensif le jour sauf en cas d'attaque. Dangereux la nuit. Très rapide-donne du fil.

Poulpes-inoffensif-donne de l'encre.

Zombies-dangereux mais lent-donne des plumes (je me demande bien pourquoi?).

Squelettes-dangereux car munis d'arc-donne des os et des flèches.

Squelette chevauchant une araignée-très dangereux car aux les propriétés des deux monstres-donne les même ressources que séparément.

Slime-dangereux-ressources… inutilisable.

Cornichons mutants-très dangereux car explose quand ils sont à proximité-donne de la poudre explosive.

Jour 45: Mon abri de fortune commence à être trop petit. J'ai décidé de me fabriquer une maison. Je me suis aussi fabriquer un arc et des flèches en silex, afin de mieux me protégé des monstres.

Jour 78: J'ai fini ma maison. Enfin maison c'est vite dit. Il ne s'agit que d'une simple cabane faite de différent bois, auquel j'ai rajouté un jardin fais de blé et de la plante que j'ai pris pour du bambou. C'est peut-être de la canne à sucre. En plus de la cabane principale, j'ai fais une plus petite cabane au fond du jardin, où je vais quand j'ai besoin.

Jour 79: Pour fêter la pendaison de crémaillère de ma maison. J'ai fais un gâteau. J'ai d'abord trait une vache pour le lait puis je suis allez à la recherche des poules qui vive à proximité pour les œufs. Pour la farine et le sucre, je n'ai eu qu'à me servir dans mon jardin. La plante que j'avais pris pour du bambou était bien de la canne à sucre en fin de compte.

Jour 86: Aujourd'hui j'ai eu une agréable surprise. Alors que je me promenais dans la forêt avoisinant ma cabane. J'ai rencontré un loup. Celui-ci n'étant nullement hostile, je réussi à l'apprivoiser en lui donnant un os de squelette.

Jour 114: Ce jour est le pire jour qui m'est été donné de voir. Je n'ai eu que des malheurs. Un zombie qui à pris feu au lever du soleil, a heurté ma cabane, et y a mis feu. Elle a été entièrement rasée, mais j'ai quand même réussi à sauver mon journal. Mes plantation quand à elle, on était piétiné par des montons, et sont devenue complètement inutilisable, seule ma canne à sucre a survécue au massacre. Et enfin comble du malheur. Mon seul compagnon, mon loup domestiqué et mort. Tué dans l'explosion d'un cornichon mutant.

Jour 116: Après avoir passé la journée d'hier à déprimer. J'ai décidé de me reprendre en mains. Je vais me reconstruire une maison plus grande cette fois, et en pierre. Je vais me faire un nouveau jardin avec des barrières tout autour pour protéger mes cultures de la faune local. Et enfin je rajouterai des torches tout autour de mon domaine afin de tenir les monstres à distance.

Jour 215: Pour me changer les idées je me suis mis à la peinture. Ça m'occupe les jours de pluies quand je ne peux pas travailler sur ma maison. J'ai fais les pigments que j'utilise, avec des plantes, du minerai, de l'encre de poulpe, et de la poudre d'os. En mélangent ces dernier de différente manière, je m'aperçu que j'avais une gamme de couleur assez varié. Pour la toile, je me sers de laine tissé, soutenue part une armature en bois. Je me sers aussi des pigments pour teindre de la laine, et ainsi me confectionner des tapis coloré.

Jour 314: Alors que j'étais parti en exploration. Je me suis retrouver nez à nez, avec une nappe de lave. Je ne pouvais pas la contourner, mais il me fallait traverser si je voulais continuer. C'est alors que j'eu l'idée de détourné le cours d'une petite rivière à proximité, afin de refroidir la lave et la rendre praticable.

Jour 316: Ça a marché, et mieux que je ne l'espérais. L'eau de la rivière en rentrant en contact avec la lave, a donné naissance à une sorte de pierre que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Cette roche est si dure, que j'ai du utilisé une pioche à base de diamant pour en extraire un seul bloc, et cela m'a pris un temps fou.

Jour 535: J'ai enfin fini ma maison. Mais j'ai eu la folie des grandeurs en la construisant, et elle ressemble plus à un château qu'à une maison. J'ai utilisé la pierre que j'ai extraite de la lave pour faire une arche au milieu du couloir principale. Et je dois avouez, que je suis assez fier de ce que j'ai accomplis.

Jour 665: Aujourd'hui, il c'est passé quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Alors que je faisais du tri dans mes coffres de rangement. Mon briquer que j'avais fabriqué, tomba par terre, et heurta l'arche dans le couloir. C'est alors à ma grande surprise que cette dernière émis une lueur violette ressemblant à un passage. J'ai décidé que demain, je passerai à travers cette lueur, pour voir s'il y a des êtres humains de l'autre coté. En attendant, j'ai préparé un équipement, afin de parer à toute éventualité. Dont voici un descriptif: une épée en diamant, une armure intégrale en diamant, quelque outil de base, des torches, mon briquer, mon journal, dont j'ai fais une copie au cas où il m'arriverait malheur, des vivres, un arc, et des flèches en silex.

Jour 666: Quel idiot j'ai étais. J'aurai du m'en douté aux bruits qui provenais du passage. Le monde qui m'attendait de l'autre côté de ce portail, est sans aucun doute l'enfer. Ce monde est rempli de monstres. Et la seule lumière qui y brille est celle de la lave et des flammes. Des que j'eu pénétré dans ce monde, une seule idée m'es venue en tête. Faire demi-tour. Malheureusement, à peine avais-je eu cette idée, qu'une explosion retenti derrière moi, et me projeta au sol. Je me retournais, et vis que le portail était intact, mais qu'il n'était plus actif. L'explosion avait été provoquée par un monstre tentaculaire blanc gigantesque, flottant dans les airs, et crachant des boules de feu. Munis de mon arc et de mes flèches. Je réussi à éloigner le monstre du portail. Quand le monstre en fut suffisamment éloigner, je me saisie de mon briquer, et profitant de la lenteur du monstre, fonçais vers le portail, l'activais, et rentrais dans ce lieu que j'appelais ''chez moi''.

Jour 667: Afin d'éviter toute mauvaise surprise, J'ai détruit complètement le portail. C'est seulement une fois la dernière pierre enlevé, que je me suis enfin sentie en sécurité.

Jour 720: Après avoir étudier les habitudes des monstres. J'ai trouvé un moyen de contrôler leurs apparition, et ainsi facilité la récolte des ressources qu'il laisse à leur mort. Je vais édifier une tour gigantesque, munis d'un système complexe de cours d'eaux et de pièges. Une fois les monstres détruits par les pièges, les ressources laissées seront directement recueillie par le système d'irrigation, qui les amènerons à un point donné, à l'abri, où je n'aurais qu'à me baisser pour les ramasser.

Jour 3534: Pour finir je n'ai pas construit une, mais deux tours. Elles sont toutes les deux parfaitement opérationnelles, et les ressources viennent en abondance.

Jour 6045: Au cours de mes journées de minage, je suis tombé sur une poudre rouge. Après plusieurs test, j'eu la certitude que cette dernière a des propriétés conductrice, et l'utilisé pour amélioré mes constructions en leurs installent l'électricité.

Jour 14610: Quarante ans… ça fait quarante ans que je vis dans cette contré. J'y ai construit d'innombrables bâtiments. Plus titanesque les uns que les autres. Mais à quoi bon. Toutes ces constructions ne sont que miroir aux alouettes. Une illusion pour tromper ma solitude, et distraire mes pensées. Mais j'en ai plus qu'assez. Ce jour est mon dernier jour dans ce monde. J'ai passez tout le mois dernier à construire des bombes, et à les entasser dans chaque pièces de chaque bâtiment. Reliées toutes ensemble, je les ai connectées via la poudre rouge, à un interrupteur que j'ai placé sur mon trône en or. Afin que mon histoire ne tombe pas dans l'oublie. J'enfermais mes écrit dans un cube fais à base de pierre volcanique, car cette pierre à la particularité d'être extrêmement résistante. J'espère qu'un jour, quelqu'un trouvera mes mémoire, et qu'ils lui seront utile. Sur ce, je m'en vais pour enfermer mon journal dans son cube, m'installer sur mon trône, et enfin… Mourir.

Jour 14611: Je ne comprends pas ce qui c'est passez. Mon système a bien fonctionné. Toutes mes constructions son détruite, il n'en reste que des ruines. Même moi, je suis mort. Et pourtant, après ma mort, je me suis réveillé au même endroit que le premier jour. Au début je croyais que j'étais devenue un fantôme. Mais non. J'étais bien toujours fais de chair et de sang. Je suis alors retourné rapidement à l'endroit où je suis mort. Mais là… aucune trace de mon cadavre. La seule chose que je vis, c'est les objets que j'avais sur moi au moment de mon trépas. On dirait que je suis condamné à vivre dans ce monde en ruine. Complètement et éternellement, seul.

 **Fin**


End file.
